


Another Kamski Test

by nerdblogfornerds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, OC, One Year Later, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), are we human, best ending, i mean its less of an oc and more of a meapthor but we'll see, i watched a lets play and im basing this after the best possible ending, mutual appropriation, or are we dancers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdblogfornerds/pseuds/nerdblogfornerds
Summary: It's been a year.Markus is the Android leader of Detroit. Kara and her family are free, and hidden somewhere in Canada. Connor is. He just is. He's still a detective. He's still working with Hank Anderson. He helped save a lot of his people, at the cost of all those who deviated before him.Connor still isn't sure what it means to be a deviant, so he asks the mysterious man who watched him begin to take this path.No, not Hank, Hank isn't mysterious, just grumpy.Who will Kamski put at risk this time to help Connor figure out who he is.





	1. The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> First post in a few years ~
> 
> More notes at the end, sorry it's long!

Snow slowly and gently fell on the hood of the beaten-up Oldsmobile Cutlass Brougham. The surface fall had initially melted due to the heat of the engine, but since the pair had been sat for a few minutes the flakes began to settle as the whole car began to cool. Beside Connor, Hank grunted. The older man was clearly beginning to get annoyed at Connors hesitation.  
“You gonna get outta the car or am I going to have to make you?” he asked, leaning back into his seat. Connor, watching the snow, felt the Lieutenant’s eyes on him. He took his time, letting himself have an extended moment as he scanned the environment- ambient temperature outside, work needed on the car, how far he had to walk to get to the modernist monstrosity that was Kamski’s home. The blue tint held up for an impossibly long moment then dropped suddenly.  
“Of course, Lieutenant.” Connor leant between his legs and picked up his gift for his friend, holding the paper bag out. Suspiciously, Hank took his gift and opened it up.  
“Donuts?”  
“I was hoping to talk to Kamski…” Connor watched Hank for a change in expression. “Alone.”  
Connor didn’t need to look very hard as Hank deflated, glaring at Connor and holding his hand out in an incredulously gesture. His eyebrow cocked.  
“Are you serious? You expect me to wait-“  
“Lieutenant-“  
“In this cold ass car?!”  
They both interrupted each other, but Connor was the last to speak.  
“Please?”  
Hank stared at Connor for a moment. The kid was wearing an old battered jacket. One of his own, of course. Connor was the smartest thing he had ever met, but he didn’t think to buy coats for winter. “I don’t need them, Hank” he would say. “I am incapable of feeling the cold”. Dumbass. Everyone needed jackets.  
He shook his head and turned away from Connor, waving his hand dismissively before it reached in to his gift to retrieve a white frosted donut.  
“Fine.”  
“Thank you, Hank.”  
Connor opened the door, letting the cold rapidly into the car and departed swiftly to shut away Hank’s angry grumbling. Standing in the gentle snow fall, Connor remembered the last time he was here. His ‘test’. At the time, he thought he had failed it, that he hadn’t done his best as an android.  
The snow crunched underfoot. He no longer understood what it meant to be an android. Or what it was that differed humans and androids altogether. He had been so sure once, so sure of his ability and what he was, that his duty and his job came before anything else, that he didn’t stop to consider that knowing what he was left a huge gap in who. Who was Connor? A friend. A confidant. A deviant. A traitor. A detective. A man. A boy. Maybe he was just a boy, confused and searching for meaning.  
And that’s why he was here, at Kamski’s door, hoping to talk to the man who made him. Because who else does a boy turn to but his father.  
Connor announced himself at the entrance, and the door opened. He stepped into the warm, noting the temperature difference as he stepped into the interior. There was a Chloe waiting for him.  
“Mr Kamski is busy with another guest right now.”  
Her hands were folded neatly in front of her, wearing a simple blue dress.  
“… You’re free. You know that?” Connor asked softly.  
The Chloe stared back with a blank expression. She blinked slowly, a small smile on her face. After a few moments, Connor took an experimental step towards her.  
“You could Deviate-“  
“No,” she replied simply. “Not us.”  
She turned her head slightly, like she had heard something, looking towards a door Connor hadn’t seen behind. He glanced the same way then back at her, watching her for a few moments. After an impossibly long silence, he picked up muffled speech and footsteps getting closer.  
The door opened and Kamski raised an eyebrow.  
“Connor.” Kamski glanced back into the room. “Give me a moment dear.”  
“Sure?” Connor didn’t recognise the voice that replied, but it was feminine.  
The door shut behind Kamski, who this time was fully clothed, as he approached Connor. He gave Chloe a nod who nodded back and wandered back the way Kasmki came. Connor watched this all silently, analysing every moment, keeping his eye on Chloe in particular. Why wasn’t she free?  
“Connor,” Kamski repeated, a little more kindness in his voice this time. “What can I do for you?”  
“Why isn’t she free?” Connor asked simply, turning his eyes to him.  
Kamski was silent a moment. “She’s not like you. Or me.”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re asking a lot of questions.”  
Connor’s expression held resolve. “I have a lot to ask.”  
Kamski put his hands in his pockets, leaning back slightly as he appraised Connor in his entirety. He felt like Kamski could see things like an Android, like he could pause the world and put everything into perspective, pick out the important details and save them in his memory for later. It was a disconcerting trait for a human.  
“Why don’t you come meet my friend?” Kamski said suddenly, turning away from Connor.  
“I don’t mean to intrude-“ Connor tried, but Kamski interrupted him as he lead him towards the room.  
“Not at all. Of course, you’ll have to ask her, but my house my rules and all that,” he replied loftily as the door opened, the Chloe stood waiting just past the entrance.  
Connor followed Kamski in, the room was dimly lit at the entrance but grew brighter to one end. There was a wide tinted window that took up the whole back wall, a large glowing desk set up between himself and the other rooms occupant. She glared at him.  
“Who the fuck-“  
“Relax, Fae,” Kamski interrupted her, walking over to the table with a casual swagger, hands still in his pockets. He gestured with his head. “This is Connor.”  
Connor approached, bowing his head.  
“Hello. My name is Connor.”  
“Yeah, he said,” Fae replied simply. She was sitting on a tall stool at the desk, looming oddly next to it, a strange array of tools to one side and the schematic to an Android piece was glowing in the center. He recognised her nervous and defensive behaviour, one hand gripping her other arm, creating a barrier between them. Kamski wouldn’t have introduced them for no reason, so Connor decided to take the initiative.  
He took a step closer to the desk, smiling at her. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
Her face didn’t soften.  
“You agreed to keep this secret.” Her eyes were on Kamski.  
“I did. But Connor is a special case. You see-“ Kasmki began to idly pick up a tool, walking slowly around the table. “He’s wondering about what it means to be Android.”  
Connor’s eyes widened slightly, watching Kamski give him a knowing stare.  
“And what better way to learn where the boundaries between Android and human live than with where they disappear.” Kamski reached Fae’s side and gently pressed the tool to her exposed shoulder. She gave a little distressed cry and tried to snatch the tool from his hands, but the skin on her left arm had already pulled back to reveal the android technology beneath it.  
Connor let the world stop a moment, his cold analytical mind taking over. Her arm. After a moment he understood. This was a part of retail service model. Most of these androids were dead. The rest of her body did not match the model was attached to. He scanned further. The rest of her body was organic. There was some evidence of possible android technology in her mind, and a ‘blue blood’ pump unusually situated in her shoulder blade; he could see where it connected to the rest of her arm.  
She was frozen in a moment, her robotic arm bending slightly as her human hand held tightly onto Kamski’s. He was looking right at Connor, clearly expecting Connor to analyse this moment.  
He let the world continue and was able to actually do something with all the information he had picked up. He was able to think again.  
She had began to cuss at Kamski, trying to snatch the tool from his hand, her android arm hidden just out of Connors sight.  
“You are human…” Connor noted. “But you have android parts.”  
Fae stopped tugging, releasing Kamski’s hand to instead hold her elbow tightly, hiding in her shoulders.  
“How did this happen?” Connor continued.  
Kamski looked at Fae expectantly, who in turn simply glanced up at him, looking up from under her eyelashes. There was a moment between them before Kamski gestured for her to speak.  
She breathed in deeply. The snow was falling past the window behind her and the three of them were illuminated by the white light of the desk (which Connor now realised was depicting the custom blue blood feed that she appeared to have). Fae turned and rested both hands on the desk, her flesh making no noise but her metal clicking softly on the surface.  
“You’re an android, right?” She asked, still having trouble looking at anyone directly. Connor nodded. “Right.” She tapped her real fingers softly, then her fake one with a gentle drum. “Well, you…” She went silent as she looked at him properly. “Oh. Oh you’re… one of the leaders. The one who saved all the Androids from Cyberlife.”  
For a moment, Conner felt bashful. He wasn’t often confronted with this rescue by anyone but Markus or Hank, Markus being thankful and Hank intentionally trying to get some sort of reaction.  
“Yes. Yes that was me.”  
She managed to keep eye contact. “So you know that, before you saved those Androids, all the others were being rounded up and disposed of.”  
His chest tightened. “Yes. I know.”  
She breathed in. “I was buying a second-hand graphics tablet in a little shitty store when it happened. There were two Androids and one human working there, and the moment the military turned up at the door, the human ran to hide in the back room.” She finally looked away from him, fingers gripping the edge of the table. “The first Android attacked, and the second was helping me. We ducked, like everyone else, as they…”  
She didn’t finish her sentence.  
The silence was growing heavier and colder, falling into the cool room and settling on her story in a thick layer. If he felt so inclined to, Connor would have shivered.  
“He was just… scared. I wanted to help. That’s all.” She folded her arms, one hand raising to rub her brow. “So yeh. I was in the way. Shots were fired. I was sent to the hospital.”  
“And that was when Chloe let me know of her dilemma,” Kamski interrupted, suddenly filling the room with ego again. He took a few steps around the table towards Connor to drag his eyes away from Fae. “I received a mysterious message, giving me Fae’s name, the hospital she was being sent to and a very simply note.” He let the moment hang for longer than necessary. “Help her.”  
“What did you do?” Connor asked.  
“Well, I assumed that the message came from the Android who had, unfortunately, got shot into lots of pieces when she tried to keep him safe.”  
She looked uncomfortable at Kamski’s description, glaring at the back of his head. Kamski seemed to know what she was doing; looking at Connor knowingly.  
Since the rise of Android rights and how most of Detroit had been claimed by Android kind, the percentage of humans that had stayed were either strong Android sympathisers or stubborn anti-android criticisers. Whether Fae loved Androids or not, she clearly thought they were people and hated the idea of their pain. Kamskis seemed to enjoy tests based on discomfort.  
“So, with this in mind, I paid for her operation, using parts from the Android that she tried to protect. I made calls quickly enough that the parts weren’t destroyed straight away, but it was a lengthy and costly enterprise.” Kamski held the tool out for Connor to take. Which he did.  
“But money is no object to you,” Connor replied, turning the tool over in his hand, looking from it to Kamski.  
“No,” he agreed. “But this hadn’t been done before. Not in an emergency like this.” Kamski lead Connor around the table and to stand behind Fae. She looked uncomfortable but he wasn’t paying attention. His finger hooked on her shirt and pulled back to expose her shoulder blade- almost entirely without human flesh. The edges of scarred tissue just began to poke out behind the folds of the taught shirt, pale and shiny and very unlikely to look any less painful in the future.  
“She was hit in the shoulder mostly, so we had to replace the arm since the nerves were mostly severed,” Kamski said simply, pointing with his free hand at the connection points mounted on her bone. “We had to reconstruct her shoulder blade too. And figure out how to get blood here but power her arm with blue blood.”  
“That’s the pump you designed, the schematic on the table,” Connor replied.  
“Exactly. I had to come up with that on the spot, which was a nice challenge to be given under a time constraint,” Kamski added with a small smarmy smile.  
“Yeah, it was only my life on the line,” Fae replied, rolling her eyes out of view.  
Connor’s eyes were on the side of Fae’s neck, letting himself have a moment of apprehension before finally just asking.  
“And-“ his finger hovered over a small scar. “And the damage to her brain?”  
Fae shivered.  
“AH yes. That scar disappears into her hair. Which is-“ he gestured to a section. “All fake here. One stray bullet hit the back of her skull and did some considerable damage.” Kamski gave Connor a look, his eyes flashing a moment, a sense of eagerness about him. “This is where I fixed her brain. With Android hardware.” He held her back of Fae’s head, tilting it so Connor could see the scar better, see the change in hair texture where bone and flesh was replaced with metal and synthetics. “Powered with synaptic activity instead of blue blood.”  
Connor watched Kamski’s intense eyes, having never seen him so excited (though only two meetings could not make an accurate judge), before turning his attention back to the almost inconsequential scar.  
“I’ve never heard of such a thing.”  
Kamski suddenly released Fae’s head. “And you won’t again,” he replied, his expression returning to its tired arrogance. “Nor will you speak of it. If anyone found out, I would be hounded to repeat this technique, which I am unsure if I can.” He looked at Connor. “Or-“  
“Or-“ Fae stood, grabbing her coat from the seat of the stool, “I would be a target for dissection.” She sent a glare at Kamski. “I came here for a check-up, not for you to gloat to an old friend.”  
“Why not both?” he replied, watching her with disinterest as she walked around the table, pulling her coat on one arm. Connor watched her stride rapidly out of the light before suddenly jogging to catch up.  
“Wait, Miss Fae-“  
She stopped, giving him a slightly shocked look.  
“You’re polite,” she noted obviously as he caught up to her side.  
“I am,” he agreed. “May I?” he raised the tool then looked to her android arm, covered by her coat. She followed his gaze then softly slid her coat off, turning to him to bare her shoulder. Most Androids could pull their skin back at will- he assumed she didn’t have the control or the technological capacity to do it herself. He pressed the tool to her shoulder and watched her skin grow back from the point of contact, flowing down her arm and wrapping around her hand.  
She flexed her fingers and glanced up at him. “… Thank you.”  
“My pleasure.” He let himself think a moment before continuing. “My friend is outside the house, sitting alone in the car.” She gave him a suspicious look. “I only mention that he may be confused to know I was with someone else. I won’t tell him anything and you don’t have to, I was just wondering if you could assure him I won’t be long.”  
Fae watched him for a few moments before pulling her coat back on, shrugging the shoulders to fit comfortably. “I can do that. But if you try to kidnap me, remember I can hold my own against an Android with my Android arm.” She raised an eyebrow and held up her fist.  
“I don’t doubt it.”  
“Good.” She gave him a wide grin before turning her head rapidly to glare at Kamski. “Asshole.” Finally, she gestured to Chloe. “Help me grab some blue blood will you dear?”  
Chloe nodded and left the room first, the door opening to the brightly lit hall that Fae followed through to. Connor watched her self consciously grab her arm again, glancing through at him as the door shut.  
There was a fresh silence cast in the room, Kamski stood by the bright desk, the white snow falling behind him. Connor turned slowly.  
“I still don’t understand why you would do that.”  
“I was curious. And I knew things were going to change…” Kamski leant on the desk, adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves. “I didn’t know if someone like her was necessary. She ended up being a useless experiment, and an unfortunately recurring visitor.”  
Connor’s indignation rose, while noting inwardly this was the first time he had been in a room with Kamski without anyone else in it, not even a Chloe. “Useless?” he repeated.  
“You heard me.” Kamski gave Connor a cold stare.  
Shaking his head, Connor began to step out of the shadows. “No. This is another test.”  
“Is it?”  
“You want to get a reaction out of me.”  
“Do I?”  
Connor narrowed his eyes. “Stop it. I am a person, I think and feel and have free will. I shouldn’t be expected to perform like a monkey to prove I have emotions.”  
Kamski was silent again. Connor cast shadows behind him but was lit softly by the snow outside. Kamski’s fingers drummed on the table, not able to meet Connors eyes a moment.  
“Alright. Would you like me to be direct?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
Their eyes met again, Kamski’s intensity directed at Connor. “How does she make you feel?”  
It was Connor’s turn to hesitate. “… I don’t know. Confused, I think,” he admitted slowly.  
“Why.”  
Connor looked outside at the falling snow and the frozen river beyond it, the room silent. After a few moments he heard Fae outside the room, speaking softly to Chloe. Silence. The door opened then shut behind her.  
“She’s human.”  
“Yes.”  
“But she has…” Connor frowned. “Blue blood. Android technology.” His eyes returned to Kamski. “I’m angry.”  
“Why,” Kamski repeated.  
“Those things aren’t for humans. They’re for Androids.”  
“You were made for humans too, remember,” Kamski replied.  
Connor shook his head. “I know. But we claimed ourselves. We are separate. We are… people.”  
“Are you human?” Kamski asked suddenly.  
Connor was a little taken aback by the question, watching Kamski. His expression was cool, arrogant, and hard to read.  
He thought the question over.  
Clearly not.  
Why not?  
Kamski sat on the edge of the desk and watched how, for almost a full minute, Connor just stared at him. He knew he was thinking, thinking the statement over. It was something Kamski himself had considered; the Androids had fought so hard to be considered sentient, intelligent, empathetic, to be considered people. Was that all there was to being human? To care? And of course, if humans could take what made Androids different, their inherently synthetic physicality, then why couldn’t Androids take what made humans different? One simple word. Human.  
“I don’t know,” Connor replied finally.  
“I can’t tell you that,” Kamski told him simply, slipping off of the desk and approaching Connor. He simply bypassed him, walking to the door. “I don’t want you to waste any more of my time so you’re welcome to leave now.” It wasn’t an invitation to leave as much of polite ‘fuck off’.  
Connor nodded then walked through the darkness swiftly, exiting into the hall.  
“Thank you, Mr Kamski,” Connor said softly, turning to the door. A Chloe walked past him, which he watched with a small frown as she stood herself beside Kamski.  
“Feel free to come back next week, same time, if you want to see Fae again and have another existential crisis,” Kamski offered casually.  
“I’ll strongly consider it.”

Walking back through the snow, his shoulders beginning to acquire some flakes, Connor noticed a shadow in the back of the car. The vehicle itself was rumbling softly, the engine turned on to keep its occupants warm, despite the hazard it created for the environment.  
Connor couldn’t recognise Fae through the frosted window, but he simply opened the door to the passenger seat and glanced back at her, as she took another bite of donut, feet up on the seat. She froze. Then decided better of her surprise and continued to eat, maintaining eye contact.  
“Do you know how she planned to get home, Connor?” Hank asked.  
“… I do not,” Connor replied slowly as he slipped into the car, his attention turning to Hank as he shut the door firmly behind him.  
“The bus. Do you know how far the nearest bus stop is?” Hank continued.  
“…” Connor blinked. “Two point three miles away, Hank.”  
“Right. Exactly.” He paused. “Really? Did you just google that?”  
“Yes. Should I not have?”  
Hank shook his head and gestured. “Seatbelts on kids, we’re taking one of you home. Because I’m not a complete bastard.”  
“I agree,” Fae piped up suddenly with a frosted grin.  
“Yeh yeh, eating my fucking donut-“  
“You gave it to me!” she replied defensively as Hank began to pull away from Kamski’s home. “And you have a whole other one!”  
Connor glanced back at Fae as she wiped frosting off of her face and onto her coat sleeve. He briefly wondered how Markus would feel upon meeting her, but Markus was one of the greatest men he had ever met, and he imagined after a little questioning, he would welcome Fae with open arms. His attention turned to the road quickly as Fae glanced at him, catching her confused expression for half a second before he had managed to look away.  
Hank started playing heavy metal. The snow filled in any tracks the old car had left.


	2. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor get a new case.

The Detroit precinct was cleaner, clearer, more organised, and somehow had tighter security than ever before. Most human officers had left, opting to just move out of the city with everyone else. Fowler stayed, though. Through the gently tinted and very bulletproof glass he could be seen sat at his desk, currently looking up at his liaison with the Mayor (Markus preferred the term ‘Leader’) who was holding a thin file.  
Connor watched this with interest from his desk; he had only met North a couple of times, and she was a determined and serious individual. He wasn’t surprised she got along with Fowler, nor that she was chosen as Markus’ liaison with the DPD.  
“Connor.”  
Hank was sat opposite him, but Connor kept his attention on the Captain and North. He couldn’t quite read their lips from here. The Captain had been smart enough to put all sorts of filters over his windows making it impossible for Androids to scan through the window, and lip reading was more difficult than it should be.  
“Hey.”  
North placed the folder on the desk and leant over it, fingers splayed gently on the tables surface. Fowler had an intense look on his face.  
“HEY.”  
Connor blinked as a rubber-band ball bounced off his forehead, finally turning his attention to Hank.  
“Stop fucking staring, you’re starting to look like a creep,” Hank told him, returning to his computer.  
“But Hank-“  
“If you-“ Hank pointed at Connor suddenly as he saw his eyes stray back to the office. “Start staring again….”  
Connor kept his eyes on Hank for a moment. Hank’s eyebrow cocked. Slowly, Connor let his eyes trail over to the office.  
“Hey!” Hank held his hands out in a disbelieving gesture as he sat back. “I told you not to do one thing and you can’t even-“  
The Captains office door opened, and Connor stood, watching Fowler approach the pair. It took Hank an extra moment to turn in his chair and realise that he might actually have to do work, laboriously rising to his feet. He sighed heavily, letting his gut hang out as his thumbs looped in his pockets.  
“Don’t say it Fowler.”  
Fowler stopped at their desks, giving a respectful nod to Connor before turning his attention to Hank.  
“You’re not just a token human Lieutenant, you’re a detective and I still expect you to do the work of a detective,” Fowler said simply, watching Hank roll his eyes like a child. The fact that the Captain of the precinct was a human was impressive and did a lot to help the human population of Detroit calmed by any fear of overt Android power. Most other members of the DPD had been replaced by Androids who were, honestly, more efficient than Hank, so he often didn’t have to work. He had gotten used to it.  
“What was it North wanted, Captain?” Connor asked. He glanced back to her, still stood in Fowlers office and looking through the glass directly at him.  
“The Mayors representative has a case for you,” Fowler said, holding up the case file North had given him.  
“He prefers Leader,” Connor noted.  
Hank and Fowler gave him a look.  
“You know that sounds stupid as fuck, right?” Hank asked.  
“Regardless, he is in the position of Mayor, he’s the Mayor,” Fowler interjected. “And you two have been asked to take this case personally.”  
Hank sat down heavily in his chair. “Welp- your dear old friend Markus needs you- time to go to work buddy, you don’t need me for this.” His stretched his arms before putting them behind his head.  
“Stand up, Anderson, and learn to count. I said you two, which includes you.” Fowler threw the file onto Hank’s desk. He didn’t stand but he did lean forward to look at the information on the cover of the file.   
“Letta Barnes.” Hank was silent a moment then flicked open the file. Connor looked down at the file, scanning for any and all information he could get from the first page. When he was done, he looked up at Fowler.  
“She was human. She was murdered.”  
He nodded in response. “The Mayor wants you two on the case.”  
Hank sat back, looking up at Fowler. He swung slightly right to left to right in his spinny chair.  
“Get to the point, Fowler.”  
Two old friends stared at each other a moment. “There’s been another murder. The address is in the back of the file; the crime scene is a few hours old by now and you two need to get there and make sure this isn’t serial.”  
“And if it is?” Connor asked, looking to the Captain.   
“Make sure it ends with two.”  
Connor gave a simple nod as Hank stood, snatching up the file.  
“Grab your coat Connor.”  
“But Hank,” he argued as Hank grabbed his own coat. “I told you, I don’t-“  
“This isn’t up for a fucking debate Connor. Coat. Now!”  
Hank walked past Connor as he pulled his sleeves into his coat, quickly followed by Connor. He snatched his second-hand jacket from the back of his chair as he followed, the chair rotating once idly as the pair left. Fowler watched them go before turning around, looking at North through the glass. She gave a small approving nod.

-

The new victim was Oscar Nuñez. He was a teenage boy living with his single mother in an apartment building; he did well in school, until the Detroit Exodus and suddenly had to transfer to a different school due to a lack of students. His mother is a nurse. He had stolen and illegal weaponry in his room- everything from small blades to rifles.  
His room smelled like cheap deodorant and human body odour.  
“Looks like this boy was out for revenge,” Hank grunted, stood on the other side of the bed to Connor, a book in his hands.   
“Analog Diary?” Connor asked.  
“Can’t hack a book,” Hank replied, looking at him over the pages. “There’s a very clear anti-android rhetoric here, he’s constantly blaming ‘those synthetic fucks’ for… just about every injustice his sick little mind could imagine.” Hank frowned and brought the page closer to his face. “… You have to be kidding me…”  
Connor had been looking around the room, taking everything in from his viewpoint, but took a moment to notice the way Hank was reading.  
“Hank, if you continue to read like that you will need to get glasses-“  
“I’m just trying to read tiny notes, jackass,” Hank replied gruffly. “I don’t need glasses.”  
There was a beat.  
“There is no shame in needing gasses Hank.”  
“I don’t need glasses!” Hank snapped back. He sighed and shut the book, slipping it into a plastic bag and inelegantly throwing it onto the messy teens desk. “Looks like the Android guys didn’t think to check for a diary.”  
Connor felt gently offended. “They are a rather out of date method of record keeping,” he noted, kneeling beside the boy’s bed. He frowned at a mystery stain, tilting his head slightly.  
Hank walked around the bed and snatched Connors hand away from reaching out to the stain.  
“You don’t want to touch that.”  
“But it could be evidence-“  
“It’s probably already been logged- just fucking trust me on this one.” Hank dragged Connor to his feet and out of the room.  
He released his wrist as they entered the hall, leading Connor to the kitchen. They had already looked around the scene of the crime, the body had already been moved to be taken back for an autopsy and most evidence had been photographed and catalogued. The small space was covered in lots of little corners of tape and numbered signs. There were still several officers there, a couple of them watching Hank with great interest.  
“I don’t fucking get why we’re here,” Hank sighed. “We’ve looked around, other people have looked around, there’s nothing more to see.”  
The kitchen, though small, was decently sized compared to the space in the rest of the apartment. It was all cramped and a little dirty. The upholstery, carpets, and tiles in this place were all stained, corners of furniture worn from age and clumsiness. It wasn’t perfect, it was lived in.  
“Then let’s just talk,” Connor replied, slowly and carefully avoiding all the evidence as he surveyed the space. “What corelates between the two victims?”  
“No no no,” Hank replied. “I ask the questions, you answer.”  
Connor glanced up at Hank, looking at his expression. “Alright.”  
Hank nodded and looked down at the spot where Oscar died.  
“… Hank?”  
Hank looked up. “Huh?”  
“… Aren’t you going to ask me?”  
He looked so hopeful. Hank sighed.  
“Right well… what do the victims have in common?” Hank asked.  
Connor continued with his gentle route around the room. “Well, they both live far away from each other, come from different economic, social, and racial backgrounds-“  
“Alright now how about what they have in common, Connor?” Hank pressed.  
Connor stopped moving, stopping by where the victims head would have been.  
“That’s just it, Hank, other than the method used to kill them I can’t quite understand what that would be.”  
Hank shoved his hands in his pockets. “I can.” He glanced up and saw Connor staring at him expectantly. “They were both Anti-Android.”  
“There was no evidence to support that Letta Barnes was Anti-Android,” Connor replied. “Why would you think she was…”  
“Because her file says she was recently made redundant and had to work at a new company,” Hank replied. “She was made redundant when the Detroit branch of her last company shut down less than a year ago, and she lost a significant portion of her pay check.” He smirked slightly, giving Connor a small shrug.  
“So both targets were killed by an intense, targeted shock into the soft flesh-“ he pressed his finger under his jaw, “of their skulls, administered by an Android, while both having vendetta’s against Androids.” Connor removed his hand from his jaw. “But how would anyone know about their anti-android stance?”  
“Well I imagine businesswoman Letta spilled her secrets with other angry human women over a spot of expensive brunch, and I bet if we asked Oscars teachers, they could tell us he was vocal about it. And if not, you just needed to read the kids fucking diary. Oh!” Hank clicked his fingers and turned his head to one of the officers. “Hey, there’s evidence in the bedr-“  
“We have collected the diary, Lieutenant,” one of the officers told him simply.  
“… Oh.”  
Connor smiled slightly as he returned to Hanks side. “Android communication isn’t always verbal, Hank.”  
“Show off.”  
The pair left the kitchen, neither able to see anything they hadn’t seen before.  
“So we need to talk to friends of Letta-“  
“And some fucking high school teachers. Great.”  
Connor gave Hank a sideways glance as they exited the apartment, passing through the holographic caution tape. “Do you not like teachers, Hank?”  
“Not really, no.”  
They were silent as they started walking down the corridor, the faded brown carpet softening their footsteps.  
“Don’t-“ Hank raised a finger but was too late.  
“Why?”  
He rolled his eyes. “Let’s discuss this later.”  
“Why can’t we discuss it now? Do people in educational power make you uncomfortable?”  
“Don’t fucking psychoanalyse me.”  
There was some sound from outside the building, general chatter. They made their way down the stairs.  
“I wouldn’t want to put you in a position where you felt uncomfortable.”  
“You’re an asshole. You won’t stop. Just stop.”  
“I really think it’s best-“  
“Stop.”  
“If you open up to me.”  
Hank looked into Connors sweetly smiling face as he passed him on the stairs. “Shut the fuck up.”  
Connor let Hank stomp a few stairs ahead, smiling to himself. “Of course, Lieutenant. Your secret fear of teachers is safe with me.”   
Hank groaned as made his way further down the stairs. “You’re gonna be the fucking death of me, I swear to god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what im doing!!! :D
> 
> there's a lot of Hank and Connor being best friend brother family happy love each other goodness. it's just hidden behind all the sass.  
(also Hank saying "you'll be the death of me" is not foreshadowing im not killing Hank im not a fucking monster
> 
> again, i have like... maybe two things i know for certain about this story, and i think i want to do a chapter about fae but thats going to make this a very oc esque fic and i dont know how i feel about that????? we shall seeee

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW!
> 
> I've this whole idea in my head for a while (and I'm sure it's been done before lol). I'm also SUPER late on this hype train lol. And yet, here I am. Late as ever with some bullshit with cursing, Hank eating donuts, and Kamski being a weird fucker.  
Hey, did you know Kamski and I have the SAME BIRTHDAY???? He's like six years younger than me though. He's like 17 right now.
> 
> Okay on a serious note, comments and kudos are SUPER appreciated, I haven't uploaded any fic for a while. Please don't be scared to leave a comment, even if it's just a smiley face, it means a lot to me.  
On that note, I don't know if I should write more to this?? I like the idea of blending the boundaries between Android and Human physically, since they were blended so well emotionally in the game. I also named the character Fae because of THE Fae, like a creature that looks human but isn't quite, something that might lead you somewhere you won't like... 
> 
> Okay thanks for reading byeeeee ~


End file.
